"Fire" by LLP
"Fire" is a song by Romanian producer and DJ LLP featuring Jamaican-Romanian reggae singer Mike Diamondz. It was released on July 24, 2015, as the former's sixth non-album single. Lyrics Hey yo! Somebody call Mr. DJ All dem phat phat punani Dem ah waiting pon di dance floor Sound boy! Crank up di mica Mi haffi pon di floor to burn this celebration Roughest toughest outta Bucharest Physically yes, she make up di party Is the way she put it down with her body Baby girl, you get me hard when ya naughty Let me take it down you phat phat punani Light it up like I light up di ireah Back it up like mi fight up an army Take it slow when you come fi the cooky Baby girl, hit me hard like a woody Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Wine dem bottom, wine dem bottom Wine dem bottom, so me kill dem a boom Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Wine dem bottom, wine dem bottom Wine dem bottom, pon mi cock so mi come Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Shot from mi gun, shot from mi gun Shot from mi gun, so mi kill dem a boom Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Shot from mi gun, shot from mi gun Shot from mi gun, so mi kill dem a boom I know you are (Yes, you are) Like no one in this world (Sexiest thing alive) Not just physically girl, tonight I'm high on you (Mama) I know you are (Mi know you are) The only one in this club (Haha) We be making love until the morning On this floor (Give it to me) Physically yes, she make up di party Is the way she put it down with her body Baby girl, you get me hard when ya naughty Let me take it down you phat phat punani Light it up like I light up di ireah Back it up like mi fight up an army Take it slow when you come fi the cooky Baby girl, hit me hard like a woody Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Wine dem bottom, wine dem bottom Wine dem bottom, so me kill dem a boom Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Fire, fire, fire, fire Wine dem bottom, wine dem bottom Wine dem bottom, pon mi cock so mi come Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Shot from mi gun, shot from mi gun Shot from mi gun, so mi kill dem a boom Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Bullet, bullet, bullet, bullet Shot from mi gun, shot from mi gun Shot from mi gun, so mi kill dem a boom Ah gwaan! We take it back to the dance floor, yeah? I and I, girl, feeling crazy, huh Feeling one under the sun Love is all around Why It Rocks # The song is really nice and well-produced. # Mike Diamondz did not use a lot of autotune in his voice. # The song is all about partying, having fun and girls. # Mike Diamondz uses a lot of creative wordplay in the lyrics. # The beat drop is really nice. # The beat used is creative and sounds like something out of a video game. # There is no swearing in the song at all. Bad Qualities # Mike Diamondz's Jamaican accent is so thick that it is literally impossible to know what the actual hell he is actually saying without looking up the lyrics. # Some of the lyrics are sexual but they thankfully flew under the radar and are not obvious. # The chorus can get annoying at times. Videos Category:2010s Category:Foreign-language Category:Dance-pop Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs without Music Videos